


DAY EIGHTEEN - DOING SOMETHING TOGETHER

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY EIGHTEEN - DOING SOMETHING TOGETHER

“You signed us up for a photo shoot?”

Luhan shouldn’t sound so incredulous, it’s not like this is the weirdest thing Yixing has ever done.

“It’s for extra credit and it’ll only take a few hours.

Luhan rolls the thought around in his head; it would be nice to just spend a day with Yixing playing dress up for extra credit instead of like volunteering or writing an extra paper.

It’s like Yixing can read his mind because a slow grin is forming on the face right in front of him, one that he recognises means trouble.

“Just think of how much fun we could have together, besides I’m pretty sure Myungsoo is the one taking the pictures and he’s pretty cool.”

Luhan feels a flutter of jealousy hovering dangerously in his stomach. He doesn’t like the idea of Yixing doing the photo shoot alone, following someone else’s orders to take his clothes off.

So Luhan agrees, for Yixing’s own good of course.

-

The clothes aren’t too bad, just the new range of jackets that their university will be stocking. He’s put into a red baseball style jacket while Yixing pulls on a yellow and grey hoodie. Myungsoo instructs them into various poses, showing off the clothing in his young artistic manner.

Luhan has no idea what he’s doing but it’s easy being there with Yixing and following his lead. In fact he’s sure by the end of it Myungsoo is going to have far too many pictures of Luhan looking at Yixing instead of the camera.

“Luhan, you need to relax a little. This isn’t some fashion magazine, it’s going on the university website. Feel free to muck around a bit.”

Luhan nods, trying not to blush at the flick of embarrassment he feels. There’s a quick squeeze to his forearm that has him looking up to find Yixing smiling sweetly at him.

“You want to play around for a bit?”

His tone is so innocent but his eyes have that particular sparkle to them that usually ends in one or more orgasms.

Already Luhan feels lighter, turning to the camera to show off the grin Yixing has brought to his face. The quick flash of the camera steals his attention away from Yixing, resulting in him not noticing the younger boy slinking off behind him.

It’s only when arms wrap around his shoulders that he realises Yixing is jumping on his back. He quickly reaches his arms back to grab a hold of his favourite pair of thighs and leans a bit forward to regain his balance.

Yixing’s huff of laughter sets him off as well and for a while they’re both lost in their own world, forgetting the camera and audience of people they have.

-

A few weeks later Yixing comes home with a large stuffed envelope in his hands. He flops down on top of Luhan where he’s sitting on the couch and shoves the envelope in his face without a word.

“What is this?” Luhan plucks it out of his hands and starts ripping a corner off.

“Just open it.”

Luhan nudges Yixing with his elbow, laughing when he receives a bite to his waist in retaliation.

Once the envelope is opened, it becomes immediately apparent what the contents are. Dozens of pictures from their photo shoot shine up at Luhan.

“Myungsoo said these are all the ones that will be useless for the site. Apparently he couldn’t see past the gay to get a good look at the clothes.”

Yixing sits up in Luhan’s lap, sifting through a few of them.

He shoves one in Luhan’s face, “This one is my favourite.”

After looking at it, Luhan completely agrees with him. It was taken right after Yixing had jumped on him, clinging like a koala. They both had smiles on their faces, arms wrapped around each other holding on for dear life.


End file.
